Incognito
by Emerald Imagination
Summary: Usually, it was he who depended on her presence much more than she did on him. Only now, the positions are switched, and she needs him more than he could ever know and more than she's willing to admit. BJxLD
1. Compromise

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Beetlejuice fic, so I would appreciate any feedback I can get. Just to make it clear, this takes place during the wedding of the movie, except Lydia makes a deal with him to postpone said wedding until she graduates from high school, so it also develops into the cartoon as well. (I seriously hope that makes sense.) Also, this is a very smutty fic. If you're uncomfortable with that, or not old enough to read such things, I suggest you do not read. This is pretty short prologue, though I promise that if people want me to continue, I promise the chapters will be longer. Anyways, please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and the slight plot of the movie. Also, there are two things that I mentioned (a promise, a ring) that I put in my story the same way that WithoutHesitation did in her fic. So, credit goes to her for her brilliant ideas that I borrowed for the sake of my story. (Also, she writes beautifully, so I highly reccomend her fics!). So, please don't sue. You wouldn't get very far if you did.**

**Prologue**

She had actually agreed. Was this girl more stupid than she looked? But, a promise was a promise, and he wasn't going to question her sanity. Seriously, who was he? He was the ghost with the most? His lips curled into a smirk as he heard her say his name three times. He had to admit, he could definitely get used the way she said his name. And then, in a flash, he was a part of _their _world now. He was _out_!

"It's show-time!" he exclaimed, and then got to work on what he set out to do. He would save those stupid Maitlands. Then, he would marry that girl, and he had to say, she did not look half-bad. How old was she? Oh, hell, like he cared. Fact was, she was old enough to say yes when he had asked her to marry him. Well, actually, he never really asked, did he? He kind of just told her, "Marry me and I'll save your friends." Hm. Well, he supposed it didn't matter then, did it.

Beetlejuice worked as swiftly as possible, saving those stupid newlyweds. Then, with a wave of his hand, the girl's parents were strapped to a chair, gags over their mouths, so no one could send him back. Not when he was so _close_. No way in hell would he let himself get sent back now. Almost immediately afterwards, he quickly changed his clothes from raggedy clothing into what he would like to think of as a svelte red tuxedo. He licked the palm of his hand and smoothed his hair back before adjusting the cufflinks of his long-sleeved shirt. His green eyes found his bride-to-be looking at him what could only be as horror. He cackled to himself; she was afraid of him. Not that he was surprised…

But she _wasn't _afraid of _him_, per se. She just couldn't believe that with all his magic, he chose to wear _that _to his own wedding. Lydia Deetz didn't know the man very well, but her mind told her she really shouldn't be surprised, should she? Before she knew it, she was instantly transformed into a matching wedding dress.

"Okay, hold it," she said firmly, her big, dark eyes narrowing at him.

He turned to glance at her as a priest appeared, looking somewhat tired, and maybe even a bit bored.

"Somethin' the problem, babes?" he asked her, cocking a brow suspiciously. What was this girl up to? She couldn't possibly be going back on their promise now, could she? Even so, he was sure he could get around it in some way. Loopholes were his savior.

"I'm not marrying you," she stated, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. Her shoulder-length black hair followed her head's movements, billowing softly behind her.

"You bitch!" he growled, taking a step closer. Barbra Maitland made a move for Lydia, but Beetlejuice managed to tie her up, and that dweeby husband of hers, just in case. To top it all off, he gagged the two newlyweds as well. No one could help the girl now; she got herself into this mess, and he'd be damned if he let her get out. "You made a promise."

"Would you just let me finish one goddamn sentence?" she practically yelled, her pale cheeks slightly flushing. "I'm sixteen years old. I would rather wait until I finish high school before I actually walk down the aisle. And then, by that time, I'll be eighteen; I'll be an adult."

There were sounds of protests from their witnesses, and the priest regarded the scene as a grand waste of his time, but Beetlejuice studied the girl for a long moment. The first thing he noticed were her coal-colored eyes, looking at him so angrily. Her breathing was heavy, causing her cleavage to press against the cut of her dress. This girl, what was her name? She looked determined, and even he had to admit that she had to be slightly crazy to actually go through with it. He didn't trust breathers, and he wasn't about to start… but this girl, she was making him suspicious. His forefinger was sliding horizontally on his chin, deep in thought.

"Just wait two years," she said softly, reiterating her request. Her dark eyes weren't as hard as they were; she looked somewhat exhausted.

"You'll just send me back," he stated finally, shaking his head. He crossed his arms over his chest. "No way, babes. I did what you wanted; no you have to do what I want, and I want out."

Lydia thought about this for a long moment. She was never one to break a promise, but there was no way in hell she would marry this monster until she graduated from high school. Finally, her eyes readjusted themselves back into his, and she sighed very softly. "I won't send you back," she told him. More squirming and murmurs from the horrified witnesses. Lydia paid them no mind. "And if anyone sends you back to your world, I promise to bring you back to this one. Just wait until I graduate."

She was offering him two years out without being married? Now that he could definitely live for. And what was two more years? He'd been waiting for this chance for a very long time now. How long had it been now? Six hundred years? Yeah, he could definitely wait two more measly years. However, he didn't trust her, and wasn't about to let her pull another fast one on him, so he stuck out his hand.

"Promise?" he asked her, very seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

She hesitated for a moment, before nodding. The mumbling was very incessant now, but neither Beetlejuice nor Lydia seemed to notice. Lydia placed her hand into his, and the two shook. Something very cold crept up Lydia's arm and continued to spread through her body. It stopped somewhere near her heart.

"Say it," he demanded, his eyes narrowing, and his teeth grinding together. He tightened his grip around her hand. He could tell he was hurting her, but she seemed unaffected. She wouldn't let pain flash across her features.

"I promise," she said through her teeth, and just like that, he released her. She staggered back a couple of steps, and looked dumbly at her hand. What had he done to her?

"Oh, and babes," he said, glancing at her, "I should probably warn you; you break that promise, and well… let's just hope you don't, hmm?" He raised his brow at her before disappearing into the cold night.

Almost instantly after his vanishing act, the priest disappeared and the Maitlands, as well as the Deetzs were free from their bindings. Lydia's clothes changed back to the ones that she had been previously wearing. It was like nothing had happened. Everything relating to the wedding had disappeared save for the ring on her finger. She scowled at the piece of jewelry, and expected to yank it off and throw it out the window, but when she tried such a thing, she found that the ring would not budge.

A pop sounded behind her, and she turned. An old woman with hard eyes and a cigarette stood behind her. She was looking at Lydia with conflicting emotions in her eyes; pity and anger. "What have you done?" she finally asked.


	2. Convincing

**Author's Notes: Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I told you chapters would be longer... Anyways, as I previously disclosed, this is going to be a very smutty fic. You have been warned, savvy? Please tell me if you're enjoying this or not, and if you have any requests/suggestions of where some smut action should take place, please let me know and I'll do my best to commend you! I have some of the story planned out, maybe the next couple of chapters or so, but I'd love to incorporate some of your ideas. For this chapter, please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I will edit it later.**

**Please review. Review = inspiration = updates.**

**Feel free to suggest or ask anything. And thanks again to everyone who read, and especially to those who read AND reviewed! Please do it for me this time?**

**Happy Veteran's Day!**

**Chapter One**

Lydia Deetz was trying hard to pay attention to what Juno was telling her, but it was getting incredibly hard when she was yelling mindlessly at her and blowing smoke everywhere. Lydia could not stand the smell of smoke; she wasn't necessarily allergic or anything, but it bothered her to no end. She scrunched her nose, and glanced away, out the window, wondering idly for a moment where Beetlejuice went. Not that she cared or anything, but it would be very nice to have some of his powers to disappear right now.

"Are you even listening to me, Miss Deetz?!" Juno exclaimed, now on her third cigarette. "Whatever happens now is on you. You're responsible for him."

"Responsible?!" Lydia cried with disbelief. "This is Beetlejuice, for crying out loud! I haven't known him for very long, but even I know he's trouble."

"Well, you should have thought of that _before _you made this deal, hmm?" Juno chastised. "He's your problem now." Before anyone could ask any more questions, Juno disappeared, leaving Lydia left to deal with her parents and the Maitlands.

"Grounded doesn't even begin to cover it," her step-mother said, and she yanked her husband with her. They walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Lydia glanced down at the floor, chewing her bottom lip. She never really cared about her step-mother or what she thought of her, but when her father couldn't even look at her… She would never actually admit it, but she hated to disappoint him.

A hand was placed on Lydia's shoulder, and the young girl looked up in surprise. Barbra offered the most reassuring smile she could muster and said softly, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get through it."

Lydia forced a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

--

After changing into her long, black nightdress, she slipped between the covers. Try as she might, Lydia could not, for the life of her, fall asleep. Her eyes kept darting over to the window, and then would curse under her breath. What the hell did she care where he was or what he was doing or even when he'd be back. After about an hour and a half, it began to sink in that maybe he wasn't coming back tonight. Who knew when he'd be back? Lydia wanted to smile at the thought, but even though she hadn't been paying much attention to what Juno had said, _You're responsible for him_ seemed to hit a very sensitive nerve.

"What did I get myself into?" she asked, resting her head in the palm of her hands, her elbows resting on her bent knees. She grunted, scowled, at nobody in particular, and for no other reason except to vent her frustration. Feeling that this wasn't enough, she turned, and grabbed her pillow from behind her, and then hoisted it at the top of her bookcase before repositioning her face in her hands. Her hair fell around, creating a dark curtain that would hide her, if only for a bit.

"Whoa, babes, you gotta problem with pillows now?" a voice asked her, cocking his brow.

"You!" she exclaimed, jutting her index finger in his direction. Currently, Beetlejuice was sitting on said bookcase, the pillow in his lap. "We have to have a talk."

"Knew you'd warm up to me, babes, but refresh me, what's your name?" he asked her unabashedly. He seemed to be floating now, the pillow obviously forgotten, resting on the top of the case. With his hands resting behind his head, and his body currently in a lying position, he looked ever the arrogant bastard that he was. The smirk on his face wasn't helping him.

"What do you care?" she asked him with a furrowed brow.

"Need something to call her," he told her, shrugging nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, you gotta figure out something to call me, know what I mean? Can't go slinging the B word around, you know."

"How about asshole?" she snapped, now wishing she had not thrown her pillow into nothingness because now she couldn't exactly reach it and she wasn't going to ask Beetlejuice to help her because she was too prideful and she knew he would never do such a… nice thing.

"Oh, cheeky," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know I love it." He paused for a beat, now shifting on his side, as his elbow rested on something Lydia could not see and his head rested in his hand. "What's your name, babes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lydia," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lydia?" he asked with a sneer, now in a sitting position. "What kind of name is Lydia? From now on, I'm going to call you… Lyds."

"I prefer Lydia," she told him firmly.

"Lyds it is then," he said, reclaiming his lying position in the sky. "So, what'd you wanna talk about? Or is talk some kind of code for…" He let his voice trail off as he disappeared and then reappeared in the bed, lying next to her. "…well, you know what I mean." He winked at her, and immediately, she pushed him off. Had it not been for the fact that he was dead, he would have fallen off the bed. Instead, he rolled into the air, and fixed the cufflink of his shirt.

"Cheeky _and _rough," he said with a grin. "Jackpot! We are gonna have so much fun." He made a move to return for her, but she glared at him dangerously. "Right, right, right," he said, raising his hands in a manner of defense. "I have been dead for a while. Lord knows I forget. You women like to talk first before getting in on the action. Okay, let's hear it. Spill your guts."

"There will be no action," she stated simply. "Listen, if you're going to be sticking around here for two years, there's going to be some ground rules."

"Listen, babes, I don't _do _rules," Beetlejuice said flatly.

"Well, you better figure out how to do them, or I'll send your ass back to your world so fast that your head will spin twice as fast as it already does," she said. Beetlejuice was about to interject, but she beat him to it, only stopping to catch her breath. "And yes, I can do such a thing because while I promised I'd call you back, I never said when, so you better get your act together."

Beetlejuice studied her long and hard. She looked pretty good when she was mad like that. But… she also looked pretty serious too. He didn't even want to risk calling her bluff – if she _was _bluffing – so he figured he had better agree.

"Alright, alright!" he exclaimed. "Name your terms and let's get this done with."

Lydia smiled triumphantly, a cocky sparkle lighting up her dark eyes. She couldn't believe that had actually worked. "Good," she said as she let out a shaky breath. "Good. So, first and foremost, you are not allowed to take advantage me. You're not allowed to force yourself on me, watch me when I'm changing, watch me in the shower, nothing like that."

"But babes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "Wait, what if it's consensual?" He looked at her curiously.

Lydia laughed at him mirthlessly. "Listen, if there's ever a moment where I _want _to have sex with you, then by all means, take advantage of the moment." Her eyes narrowed. "But trust me; it's never going to happen."

Beetlejuice just grinned like he knew something she didn't. "Loopholes babes," he told her. "Everything has a loophole, and now I'm on a mission to find yours."

"Moving along," Lydia said dryly. "Listen, not that you're going to care, or anything, but Juno basically told me I'm responsible for you. When you're gone doing whatever you're doing – no, I don't want to know – just… don't get me in trouble. I don't need Juno barking around here – hey, put that out!"

Beetlejuice stopped in mid-movement, about to take a drag off his newly lit cigarette.

"No smoking in my room," Lydia said, and then shook her head. "Actually, no smoking near me."

"But babes!" he exclaimed yet again, and then growled. "I'm not your bitch; I won't wear your leash."

Lydia marched over to him, and stood on her toes, swiping the cigarette from his hand and putting it out on the bottom of her converse shoe. She glared up at him; he looked merely baffled. No one had ever done that to him, and if anyone even thought about it, well… let's just say he taught them a very valuable lesson.

"If you don't want to wear the leash, stop acting like a dog," she said dangerously low.

Beetlejuice looked at her hardly, still deciding how he was going to react to her. She was bitchy and demanding, stubborn as a fucking mule, and his fiancée. Yet, she looked beautiful when she was angry, and he had to curl his fingers into balls to keep himself from grabbing her, pushing her up the wall, and doing whatever he wanted to her. She wouldn't stop him after their first time; she'd enjoy it too much, and then _he'd _have the upper hand. A smile slowly slid onto his face and he finally nodded.

"Sure, babes, whatever you say," he told her, floating down until his booted feet touched the floor. He took a step towards her, and instinctively, Lydia took a step back. He smirked at this; what were they, dancing? He continued to walk towards her until her back hit the wall, and she could move no further. Lifting his two arms, he placed them on either side of her head and leaned in so his nose practically grazed hers. Not once did she look scared. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the cinnamon vanilla scent that radiated around her form, and then locked his green eyes with hers. "I can be a good guy," he continued, leaning forward even more. He tilted his head until his lips were mere millimeters from her ear. "But you'll be begging for me to be a bad boy."

Lydia swallowed but her gaze never left his. She had the upper hand; she was the one calling the shots now, and yet here he was, dominating her. He was a head and a half taller than she was, and though she hated to admit it, she liked this position that she was in. No means to escape unless he allowed her to. His eyes shamelessly roaming over her body like a hungry dog looking at a piece of meat. No boy had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now. In fact, no boy had ever been in such close proximity with her. And no boy was making her feel the way she was feeling right now.

"When you consent, and you _will _babes, trust me, you will," he said, his hot breath on her neck causing goosebumps to spring across her skin, "I'll ravish you… I'll have my wicked way with you… and you'll ask me to do it again." He paused, wishing he could move her dark hair away from her neck so his lips could claim the column of her throat, but he refrained, knowing he was already pressing his luck. But he could see, by the way her eyes darkened at his close proximity, his words, that she wanted it just as much as he did. "Any more of your rules, Lyds?"

There was that stupid nickname. "No," she said quietly. "No, that's all, Beej."

His brow rose at her given name for him, but he didn't say anything. He actually didn't mind the name, which oddly surprised him.

"Well then," he said with a smile, pushing off the wall and throwing his arm around her shoulder carelessly and pressing her into his side. "I'm kinda tired. Where do I sleep."

"On the bookcase," Lydia said flatly, shrugging of his arm. "And while you're up there, throw me my pillow."

--

The week seemed to go by without too much trouble. Beetlejuice passed the time by either pulling stupid though very amusing pranks on the Deetzs and the Maitlands, or conversing (although the proper terms for what they engaged in was called arguing) with Lydia. A few times, Beetlejuice would walk her to and from school, not because he cared or anything, but because it gave him something to do. They attracted somewhat odd stares, but Beetlejuice would glare at whoever would look in their particular direction, and instantly whoever was harassing them with their stare would immediately looked away. Lydia would chastise him about scaring her classmates, but Beetlejuice knew he loved it. When he had a particularly large audience, he would throw his arm around her, knowing she would get questioned about it at school.

Lydia, in fact, _did _like it, for whatever reason that she did not want to explore just yet. There was something about this man – this ghost – whatever he was that attracted her to him. It wasn't like he was attractive, and he wasn't exactly Prince Charming or anything like that, but he had something, something no one had before. He was growing on her, and she did not like it one bit. She hated the way people stared at them, and she hated being bombarded with questions every morning; 'Who is that old man who always hangs around you?' 'Why does he look at you that way?' 'How do you know him?'

"Hey Lydia," a voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts. Currently, she was sitting out front of Miss Shannon's School For Girls, waiting for the bell to ring. Beetlejuice had already left, and her two friends, Prudence and Bertha, were studying somewhere in the library.

When she looked up, she saw Blake Blair, staring at her with those sapphire blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't muster up anything smart to say. He flashed her his mega-watt smile with pearly white teeth, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe. God, did he even realize…? And then, he turned, and walked back somewhere, probably the boys' school down the road, Lydia figured. Beetlejuice may have something that she couldn't quite comprehend, but Blake Blair had everything she understood and admired and adored…

The shrill of the bell caused her to jump, and she groaned as she picked herself up and trudged to her classroom.

"Today," Miss Shannon began, looking at her class of girls with a wary glance. "Today we're going to go over sexual education. Of course," she added quickly, sticking a bony finger up in the air, "abstinence is the best way to go. If it was up to me, that is all we would be talking about, but…" Here she sighed, and glanced down at the tile floor of the classroom, before looking at her students once again. "In today's day and age, while abstinence is ideal, it is not so common anymore."

Lydia sat horror-stricken as her teacher began to describe male and female anatomy, their functions, different methods of contraception, and masturbation. Of course, she continued to promote abstinence all throughout her presentation. By the time the school bell rang, Lydia could not get out of class quicker. Her mind raced with everything she learned, and was glad Beetlejuice was not waiting for her. She needed time to wrap her mind around her thoughts, and did not need him making inappropriate comments all the while.

The one thing Miss Shannon forgot to mention, however, was orgasm. Of course she talked about how males ejaculate, but never once mentioned how a woman reacted when she reached her climax, nor about how it _felt_. She heard from someone back in junior high that if you ever had an orgasm, no words could fully describe how it felt, and when you did have an orgasm, you would know. No other feeling in the world matched the feeling one received when experiencing such a phenomenon. She blushed, idly wondering how it felt like… wanting to know how it felt like.

When she got home, her parents were gone, and after a quick chat with Barbra and Adam about how much homework she had, that she didn't need any help nor was she hungry did she finally manage to make it into her room. They seemed to want to tell her something, but she brushed them off. Lydia had no idea how long she would maintain the curiosity she currently had, and wanted to be as enthusiastic as she possibly could about it. She quickly changed out of her school uniform and threw on her black nightdress. Slipping underneath her covers, she began to inch the skirt up and up…

--

Once Beetlejuice returned, he found it odd that Chuck Deetz had not yet left the vicinity. He scowled at the thought; he was hoping for the house to be empty. Maybe he could help the process move along… but once the poltergeist stepped inside, seeing the very worried look on his very red face only encouraged Beetlejuice to prolong the man from leaving if it would further distress him.

"What's up, Chuck?" he asked, and then cackled at his juvenile rhyme.

Charles Deetz glanced up to find the ghost floating midair in his office. The man had to grind his teeth together to keep from saying anything he would later regret. Utterly baffled at his daughter's willingness to keep a promise, Charles was also proud of Lydia. She had learned this particular trait from him; once you commit to something, you see it through till the end. However, he would definitely have forgiven his daughter if she had changed her mind about this whole marriage thing. God, she was getting married to that buffoon! Well, Beetlejuice made no qualms about how much he loved loopholes, maybe Charles could find one of his own to save his daughter from that wretched monster.

"Looking for something?" the ghost prodded.

_Don't take the bait_, Charles thought to himself, closing his eyes. _Don't take the bait. Don't take the bait._

"Surely not this," Beetlejuice continued.

He couldn't help it; Charles glanced up and his mouth dropped. He straightened his back and craned his neck. That was exactly what he had been looking for. That was a very important piece of documentation. And, right before his eyes, the ghost shredded said documentation, and then cackled. If Charles's face was red before, it was an odd shade of maroon now, and before he could help himself, he chanted the ghost's name three times before heading out the door, praying he still had enough time to redo that outline, get the necessary signatures, and still turn in the paper by noon today.

--

To say that Beetlejuice was pissed was definitely the understatement of the year. Immediately after that asshole said his name for the third time, he vanished from the world – _his _world – and back to his afterlife. Well, this was great. He drummed his fingers on the bar of the club he was currently at, wondering how the hell the girl would realize he was not where he was supposed to be. He took a long swig of the strong liquor, letting it sink into his taste buds before swallowing it. And even if she _did _realize such a thing, how did he know she would even recall him then.

How could he get her to say his name three times?

A slow smile slid onto his face as an idea popped into his head. While he couldn't actually live in earth without being called, his presence could definitely be felt, while his essence could not be seen. He'd be invisible. Couldn't be caught.

With the snap of his fingers, he appeared into her bedroom, completely masked by transparency. The look on her face was one of frustration, biting her bottom lip. Her arms slid out from underneath the blankets and rested them underneath her head, before closing her eyes. Well, what the hell was her problem? It wasn't like she had to deal with being transported to the Neitherworld. He shook his head; he was on a mission.

Slipping between the sheets at the foot of the bed, he smoothly made his way towards her, careful not to touch so he wouldn't alarm her in any way. He stopped when his head was positioned between the middle of her thighs. God, he could smell her. What surprised him was the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath that bag for a dress. Well, that actually helped him out; it would be much easier and less time consuming to remove a pair of panties. He could feel her warmth, and he inhaled deeply. God, he wanted her so bad…

_All in due time_, he reminded himself, and then swallowed. First, he needed to get back out, and he was going to have fun doing so.

Lydia, completely unaware what was happening underneath her sheets, was absolutely frustrated. Every time she tried to reach orgasm, it seemed something prevented her from falling off into the feeling. Was she doing something wrong? Before she could think, she felt wetness pressing on her somewhat sore clitoris. She was so surprised, she let out a gasp. Still it persisted. What could she do? What should she do? Was she dreaming?

"Say my name, babes," a husky voice told her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she threw off the covers, about to send his ass back to the Neitherworld, when she was met with absolutely nothing.

"Don't tell me you don't like it babes," he murmured, so close to her, he could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Make me work for it. I want to hear you say my name."

This shook Lydia to no end. Obviously someone had sent him back, and now it was her job to call him back. Again, his tongue interrupted her thoughts. Instead of pushing him off her and offering him a retort, she let out a moan. Immediately, she was upset with herself, but even she couldn't deny that he obviously knew what he was doing, and she had wanted to know what it had felt like.

"_Beetlejuice._"

One.

This would be a one-time thing only, she reasoned with herself. And it wasn't like she was having sex or anything with him. Satisfied at her rationale, she rested her head back on the pillow and felt her eyes cloud up with what could only be described as lust.

He could not believe he was getting away with this. And he could not believe he was enjoying it as much as he was. God, she tasted delicious. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He ran his tongue down the length of her womanhood, stopping when it came in contact with the center of her pleasure. Wasting no time, he slowly slipped his tongue inside of her, enjoying every taste. He wanted to get as much as he could of her because he didn't know when – if – this would ever be permissible again.

"_Beetlejuice_."

Two.

God, but in a way, he didn't want it to stop. He could feel his pants tightening, and he had to choke back a groan. He was doing this to get back out as quickly as he possibly could, and obviously it was working. But, with her muscles contracting around his tongue; she _must _be testing his level of control because dammit if he didn't want to claim her as his. He wanted to feel himself engulfed into her warmth, wetness, and tightness. He wanted to make her squeal, to make her not only say his name, but to scream it.

There was a soft tingly sensation in Lydia's pelvis, and immediately she began to feel lightheaded. Her breathing shortened and her whimpers increased. If she had known how utterly helpless she would be, how she would feel, because of this ghost, she probably would have refused. How naïve, to think she could still be the hardass she wanted to portray when it came to him. Now, she was practically jello merely because of his very talented tongue. And then, it felt as though she was standing on the very edge of the cliff. Before looking, she took a step off, her body pausing before falling. She had hit her peak.

"_Beetlejuice_."

Third time's the charm.

And there he was, his face still pressed against her warmth. This sudden increase in pressure pushed her over, and there she was, falling. Instinctively, she arched her back up and bucked her hips against him even tighter. She let out a low moan as she felt time stop around her. Nothing mattered except her and him. Nothing mattered except this amazing, indescribable feeling that she was experiencing. He continued to taste her even after her spasm had stopped, and shyly, she pushed him away from her.

Beetlejuice rolled off the bed and looked at her. He wanted to kiss her hard on the mouth; wanted her to taste herself on his lips. She had pulled the covers up so it covered the majority of her face, and he smirked.

"No need to be shy, babes," he told her. "Told ya you'd enjoy it."

Lydia still remained silent, only because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing the smile in her voice.


	3. Compliment

**Author's Notes: Hmm. I swear this chapter was supposed to have smut, but it didn't turn out that way. I deeply apologize, but I promise I will make it up to you next chapter. Would I lie to you? That's what I thought. Now, if you please, read the fluff Beetlejuice style (because we know that rascally poltergeist can never have just fluff) and I hope you enjoy. Would you please review? Pretty please? I'll give you a beetle!**

**Chapter Two**

Lydia Deetz tried very, very hard to forget that night. It had happened only three nights ago, and while she doubted she could forget _everything _about that particular night, she hadn't expected it to stay fully engrained into her mind. She hadn't forgotten one tiny detail; she couldn't. Just thinking about it caused an uncontrollable twitch in her pelvis to overtake her senses, inflicting both pleasure and pain. She tried to mask her thought process with passiveness but she had a sinking suspicion that maybe he could see right through her. Not that he mentioned it or anything.

_Why hadn't he mentioned it?_

The thought had floated on the surface of her mind but it wasn't until now that she had been stricken with suspicion over it. Why hadn't he talked about it? Not that she wanted to talk about it, or anything, and not she wasn't thankful, but it seemed like a very Beetlejuice thing to do; gloat about how he had managed to take advantage of her.

Was it really taking advantage of her when she enjoyed it? And yes, she enjoyed it quite a bit. Not enough to ask him for another go at it, but if anyone sent him back, she would definitely not refuse his method of getting her to call his name.

It was the third night that had startled her the most. She began dreaming about him, and not the random dream where you wake up trying to figure out what it meant, if it meant anything. No, this dream was simple, self-explanatory, and very, very unwanted. The way he looked at her normally, with that mischievous glint in his green eyes and a light shade of lust, had darkened in her dream. It was almost penetrating to look at; she felt as though he could see right through her. He wouldn't look away from her own dark eyes, and this caused an uncontrollable amount of wetness to appear between her milky white thighs. That pulsating was back, and she slowly felt herself giving in to him. God, was she really this easy? He hadn't even said anything; hell, he hadn't even touched her, and she was already wet. Before she knew it, he had entered her, and instead of hurting, it caused tingling sensations on her skin. Harder and harder, faster and faster, he pleasured her, not completely satisfied until she came twice, three times, even a fourth. She not only said his name, she screamed it, causing him to release himself inside of her. She thought, for a moment, she would have time to reclaim her breathing, but in an instant, he was back on top of her, this time screaming her name, begging her to come all over him.

Lydia was so startled by this dream that she rolled out of her bed and landed in a tangle of blankets on the floor. She let out a frustrated groan and she tried aimlessly to unwrap the blankets from around her body. A low cackle caused her to jump, and although she tried to prevent it from happening, her face was hit instantaneously with a bout of redness. Damn that dream.

When Lydia finally managed to release herself from her temporary confinements, her blush had not disappeared. In fact, as soon as she saw him floating in the middle of her room, her blush seemed to increase despite her previous belief at how impossible that could be. He looked at her now much like he had in her dreams.

"Look a little flushed, babes," he drawled innocently. Like Beetlejuice could ever be innocent, much less sound innocent. "Must've been having a really good dream." He wiggled his eyebrows with insinuation and gave her his crooked smile.

"You!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and standing up. "You messed with my dreams!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" he told her with a grin. His face suddenly turned serious and he reached down until his feet touched the ground. The poltergeist was barely a few inches from her, and before she could stop him, he reached over and grabbed a silky strand of her raven-colored hair. Mindlessly, he wrapped the strand around his finger, somewhat enjoying the soft feel of silk on his calloused finger. Lydia couldn't back away if she tried; she didn't _want _to. Without thinking, she exhaled sharply as he dropped his head towards her. He didn't touch her at all, not even a careless graze, but her body reacted as though he did. Goosebumps and an increased heart rate. For what seemed like a frozen moment in time, Beetlejuice looked at her so intensely the young girl grew self-conscious. Then, his lips moved back to her ear and he whispered in a velvet voice, "I could make you feel even better than any dream ever could."

Beetlejuice cupped her cheek with his left hand, while winding the same strand of hair back around his right index finger. She felt frozen; she couldn't move if she tried. His rough fingertip gently traced the line of her jaw, silently enjoying the way she tried to suppress a shiver that crawled down her back. She felt so smooth… so _alive_. His fingers dropped to the column of her throat, and he watched himself caress the column of her throat with the back of his finger. He could snap her throat right now if he wanted to. Again, his finger descended, tracing the edge of her collarbone. God he wanted her. Like a dream could ever make him feel the way she could make him feel.

"Stop it," she said breathlessly, her eyes still clouded over with desire but her voice firm.

"You're a fucking tease," he told her. "You want it just as much as I do."

She swallowed, a sure sign that he was right, but she remained silent, the determination in her eyes unrelenting. Finally, he released her and took a step back. For whatever reason, she had been holding her breath, and now felt as though she could finally breathe.

"I'm gonna have to get my rocks off somewhere," he mumbled as he turned around and returned to his spot on top of the bookcase.

Lydia stood there for a moment, not quite able to fully comprehend everything that had just taken place. All she knew, as she crawled back into bed, was that it bothered her to know end that he was actually considering getting his rocks off with someone that wasn't her. And she hated herself for such a thought.

It was hard to fall back asleep that night.

--

"This whole school thing," Beetjuice drawled, flicking his wrist along with his words, "is it really a necessity?"

"What?" Lydia asked in disbelief, her gaze drifting up to him sharply.

"Well, that seems to answer my question," he mumbled, his forefinger tapping his chin.

Lydia growled. "Oh, shut up," she snapped, snapping her head back to look at where she was going. "I just couldn't believe you were asking such a ridiculous question." She paused for a moment. "And to answer your question, _yes_, it is a necessity."

Normally, Beetlejuice would never let anyone so blatantly disrespect him; he did have a reputation that he had to keep up, and he wanted to be respected and taken very seriously as the most dangerous ghost that ever (for lack of a better word) lived. However, for whatever reason, he loved seeing her so riled up. She looked adorable, very cute, and whenever she was upset, very sexy. Not that he would ever mention this aloud or anything, but he couldn't deny it.

"I never dealt with it," he stated as his pinky finger currently occupied the inside of his ear.

Lydia gave him a dry look. "Yeah, and look how far that's gotten you," she retorted.

"Do I have to remind you that I am the ghost with the most, babes?" he asked her and wiggled his brows at her.

"You remind me practically every minute," she muttered, shifting her heavy school bag onto her other shoulder.

"And don't you forget it," Beetlejuice said, and then playfully slapped her on her derriere.

Lydia flinched at the touch, surprised, and then stopped in her tracks so she could glare at him fully. "You better stop that!" she exclaimed. "I already have to deal with people giving us weird; I don't need any more questions, thank you very much. You do know that I haven't reached the age of consent yet, did you?" She raised her brow pointed, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving him an expectant stare.

Beetlejuice took her focus and used it to his advantage. He leaned in very close to her, and then curled an errand strand of hair behind her ear as he murmured huskily, "That's why it feels so much better. You're my forbidden fruit."

Lydia pulled back a moment too late. She had enjoyed his close proximity and he had seen that. Her pale flush turned crimson and she took a few steps back, balling her hands into fists. "Just stay away from me!" she exclaimed with a scowl.

"That's not what you were saying a few nights ago," he told her somewhat suggestively, and the look on his face really was not helping him.

Lydia grimaced, her face engulfed in even more red flames. "Ugh, go away!" she called. She turned, heading down the smooth hill where her small school building was now visible. She could feel Beetlejuice's eye practically brand her back as she walked down the hill. As usual, he didn't follow her now; instead, he opted to watch her walk away, enjoying the way her body filled out her school uniform. Lydia glanced back at him, wanting to give him the dirtiest look that she could muster, but he had already disappeared.

Well, good. She didn't need to explain again why some guy his age was staring at some girl her age. She had already told Prudence and Bertha, her two best friends, that he was a friend of the family's that had come to stay with them for an indefinite amount of time due to the current financial crisis. Of course, Bertha, ever noticeable when it concerned members of the opposite sex, casually mentioned that friends of the family did not look at sixteen year olds that way. This had put off Lydia for the rest of that school day. Now, however, it was different. Her two friends stopped asking numerous questions about him, save their favorite "When is he leaving?"

As she bounded up the steps, prepared to go into the building, a voice stopped her.

"Lydia."

She turned, and when she saw who it was, she nearly slipped on the heal of her black shoe. Blake Blair; the hottest guy at the boys' school, if she did say so herself. His blue eyes lit a some kind of fire inside of her, and she tried to smile, but in reality, she could barely breathe.

"Uh, hi…."

_Oh, God, you sound really intelligent, Lydia, way to go_, she chastised herself, furrowing her brow.

"Hey."

How was he so… smooth? So cool. So… Blake. She let out a small sigh slip through her lips before realizing what she had done and then instantly straightened her posture, laughing nervously. Blake gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, anyways," he said in his low voice, shoving his hands in his beige slacks, "I was wondering if you were busy Friday night. Maybe you wanted to catch a flick or something?"

If Lydia thought she was having a hard time breathing, now the act was entirely stripped from her due to her utter disbelief. Was he asking her out? She swallowed, hoping that when she spoke, her voice would come out normal, strong, maybe even smooth. But who was she kidding? She was never _cool_. Different, yes. Unique, absolutely. But not cool.

"Uh yeah, huh, absolutely."

So much for sounding cool.

"Okay," Blake said, giving her one of his disarming charm smiles. "Pick you up at eight."

"Yeah, uh huh, see you." But he was already retreating back to the boys' school.

God, she sounded like an idiot. But, she also had a date with Blake Blair. Friday night couldn't come too soon.

--

For the rest of the week, Beetlejuice began to notice that the girl, dare he say it, looked much, much happier. And, he had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't because of his godly presence. Never one to admit when he was troubled, he continued acting like the handsome devil he was, easily pushing his light concerns in the back of his mind. However, his attempts faltered fully when, on Friday night, he saw Lydia walking out of the bathroom looking good. Different, but good. He preferred her the way she was, but it wasn't like she could pull off this new look. Hopefully it didn't last too long. Instead of one of her hairdos he was so fond of that kind of reminded him of sex hair, her hair was straight and down. Instead of her usual black, and occasionally red, outfits, she was wearing tight jeans, combat boots, and a low-cut black top. His green eyes narrowed dangerously; she was dressing up for someone, and it sure as hell wasn't him.

Using his special capabilities, he quickly turned himself into transparency and followed the unsuspecting girl down the stairs.

"Now, one of these days, I want to meet this boy," he overheard her father tell her.

"Gosh, Dad, it's just one date," Lydia drawled, rolling her eyes. Was she blushing? And he hadn't even said anything sexual! This was a different kind of blush, the poltergeist decided. A blush he did not want to ever see again unless it was he who had put it there. He grinded his teeth together, but he still listened in.

"Actually, I agree with Charles," Adam said, tersely crossing his arms over his chest. "Why haven't we heard about this boy before, Lydia?"

"'Cause I'm really going to tell you who I've got a thing for," she muttered under her breath.

She had a thing for this boy? Well, not if he had anything to do with it.

"Lydia, forgive me for bringing this up, but," Barbra said as she lightly chewed the tip of her fingernail, "aren't you engaged?"

Yes! Babs was on his side. Good-looking, dependable Babs. He knew he saved her ass for something besides his impending nuptials.

"Yeah, well," Lydia said shrugging, unable to meet any of her parents' eyes. "Apparently Beetlejuice is, as he says, getting his rocks off with some random floozy so I guess the whole commitment thing doesn't kick in until we actually tie the knot, so…" She let her voice trail off and caught her breath as a smile slipped onto her face. "So, I think I should be allowed to get my rocks off too."

Beetlejuice was about to interject when Delia interjected with, "There will be no getting anyone's rocks off!" She smiled and then wrapped her arm around Lydia's shoulder. "Now, Lydia dear, I, for one, hope you have an excellent time. You look absolutely ravishing, and I think this is going to be a fun night."

"Thanks," Lydia said, forcing a tight smile, just as the doorbell rang.

Immediately, the parents began to scatter and murmur incoherently. Lydia watched her family for a moment, a look of slight horror on her face, before walking to the door. Beetlejuice began to crack his knuckles, his brow furrowing ever lower, as his eyes watched dangerously. He wanted to see the punk who _thought _he was taking out his Lyds. Yeah, he said it; well, she technically was his, wasn't she?

Gingerly, she opened the door and immediately, this kid, this guy – whatever he was – gave Lyds the look. Beetlejuice recognized that look; he was quite familiar with that look. It happened to be on his face for the majority of his being. He did _not _like that look on some punk who was currently looking at his fiancée, not one bit. And yeah, sure, he could understand _why _he found her attractive. It was a simple fact that she was… well, attractive. And yeah, he could see how a living girl might find him somewhat good-looking or whatever. But was that kid the ghost with the most? Yeah, he thought not!

"By Dad, Delia, Adam, Barbra," Lydia called before disappearing out the door.

Beetlejuice was right there with them.

It was hard for Lydia to get comfortable in Blake's car. Her back was as straight as it could possibly be; she didn't want to get a stomach pouch by slouching or anything. She swallowed and glanced out the window. She wish she was more practiced in the art of social skills because the silence was way too awkward.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" She decided to go for something that was simple. Hopefully a conversation would stem from that.

"I thought we could stop at Point Break for a bit," Blake said, tossing her a glance so his dark hair fell into his face. "I hear the stars are gorgeous tonight… but not as gorgeous as you, I'm sure."

Beetlejuice wanted to groan at the use of such a corny comment, but one look at Lydia told him that the kid bought it. How in the hell…? He liked to think that he knew this kid somewhat well, but he never would have expected her to fall for that shit. And what was Point Break anyway? He didn't like the sound of that…

The car pulled into an isolated parking lot that rested on top of a cliff. The kid was right though; the stars looked incredibly bright, but Beetlejuice had a feeling he didn't bring Lyds here to look at the stars.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Lydia's sharp voice exclaimed, causing Beetlejuice's head to snap back to the going-ons in the front seat.

The kid, what was his name?, was practically straddling Lydia, his hands trying to grab the material of her shirt. This time, Beetlejuice did not mask his contempt. Literally, he growled, causing Blake to freeze for a moment, looking over his shoulder and into his backseat. What he met with his eyes caused his heart to stop beating for a minute. Lydia, completely rigid under Blake's dominating body, followed Blake's blue eyes to see what he was staring at.

"Beetlejuice," she whispered, her eyes widening.

Beetlejuice was so focused on the girl of his fiancée that he didn't even tell her to watch her mouth. In an instant, both Blake and Beetlejuice were outside, Beetlejuice standing on the solid ground, his fingers coiled around Blake's neck, hovering the boy so his body was dangling dangerously over the edge of the cliff. Lydia was paralyzed for only a moment, before she blinked and realized what was happening. She threw herself out of the car and dashed towards the poltergeist, grabbing his free arm.

"Stop Beej!" she hissed.

Beetlejuice didn't even look at her. "Kind of busy, babes," he told her.

Blake's face contorted into scowl at Lydia. "You know this freak?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm her fiancé," he snarled before Lydia could reply.

"Beetlejuice," she said through gritted teeth, her jaw locked.

The ghost glanced sharply at her for a moment. "You promised, babes," he told her. "You can't send me back."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm hoping you're not going to make me." Her voice was so quiet, so exhausted, that Beetlejuice faltered. He looked back at the kid, whose face was turning a considerable shade of blue and red, before glancing at the girl. "He's not worth it," she told him quietly.

He let out a groan of frustration but increased the pressure of his fingers around his neck before finally tossing Blake on the grass.

"You're both freaks!" Blake hissed, scrambling back into his car. Before either could react, he drove off, although if you had asked him, not fast enough.

The pair was silent for a moment, before Lydia sighed. "Thanks for… that," she mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Well, I am the ghost with the most," he snarked, sliding his arm around her shoulder.

"Why were you back there anyway?" she asked him, slinking out from his grip and crossing his arms over her chest.

"Gotta protect what's mine and all," he told her curtly before clearing his throat. "You are wearing my ring and all that nonsense." Lydia nodded, as if the answer made sense to her, and looked down to stare at the ring he was referring to. "Speaking of which, I don't want you going out with any more of these losers."

"Losers?" Lydia asked with a smile. "Would you like to set me up then?"

Beetlejuice growled under his breath and grabbed her arms so she was trapped. "I don't want you going out with _anyone _that's not me," he corrected.

There was that pulsating. Whatever Blake may have done to her innards was nothing compared to what Beetlejuice was doing to her right now. Blake sparked a light; Beetlejuice set her on fire.

"Well, then," Lydia said, her voice sounding stronger than she thought. "It should be fair." Her eyes engulfed into his. "You can't go getting your rocks off with anyone else."

"You offerin' babes?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"No," she said, but even she heard the tremor in her voice. He must have. He _did_.

"Just so you know," he growled, one hand sliding up from her arm to grasp her neck. Not like the way he held Blake; his fingers gently, almost caressingly wrapping around her throat. He could feel her pulse beating against his palm; he loved it. "I don't want to get my rocks off with anyone but _you_. You may be a tease, but goddamn it, you're _my _fucking tease, and when you actually to have at it, it'll be the best fucking night of your life." A shiver slid down Lydia's but she wasn't cold. Far from it. He finally released her and took a step back. Throwing her his typical smirk, he ruffled her hair. "And just so you know, babes, I like the way you were before all of… that."

Lydia couldn't help it; she chuckled at him. Beetlejuice grinned in return. He liked the sound of her laughter falling from her lips because of him.


	4. Consumation

**Author's Notes: As I've promised. I hope everyone enjoys this. I plan for the next few chapters to have this sort of smut (as I form the plot in my head - and yes, there's a plot -) so if there's a particular way or place that you want our favorite couple to ahem consumate their love, please tell me and I'll incorporate it in my story as best as I can. So please review!**

**Just a quick note. I'm a bit under the weather and have to get my wisdom teeth pulled on Friday. (Yuck. Thankfully, I'll be somewhat knocked out. I HATE shots where there's no fat, you know. Like my mouth. Ugh.) Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up some time next week.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! And as promised, beetles for all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Once the two returned home, Lydia immediately went to her room. She knew both sets of her parents already had lists of questions, but Beetlejuice had saved her by glaring and telling them, "Just fuck off for the night." Although Charles, Delia, Adam, and Barbra just returned his glare and wanted to persist, one look at Lydia's face told them otherwise. They managed to restrain themselves as Beetlejuice walked Lydia to her room. Even the poltergeist, infamous for saying the worst things at the worst times, kept his mouth shut and merely disappeared once she had arrived. Lydia pondered where the ghost had to be at such a time, but knew that was a dumb question and kept her mouth shut, reveling in the peacefulness. She slipped between the cool sheets, not realizing how completely exhausted she was until her head hit the pillow. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. Beetlejuice hadn't slithered into her dreams as she had previously expected him to, and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The next morning, once Lydia walked down the stairs dressed for school, her parents bombarded her with questions. "What happened on your date?" "Why'd you get home so early? – not that that's a bad thing." "What happened to that boy? He looked like such a handsome gentleman." "Why was Beetlejuice with you? Why was he walking you home?" In all honesty, Lydia was starting to get a headache.

"C'mon babes!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, standing by the front door with an impatient look on his face. "You don't have time for breakfast. Let's go! Don't want to be late, do you?"

Lydia scooted her chair back and grabbed her backpack, a lazy look on her face. She slipped on her black shoes before meeting Beetlejuice at the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Delia commanded, walking over to the two of them. She glared at Beetlejuice, who gave her a passive look in return, before turning back her focus on Lydia. "What's going on here?" The gaudy woman crossed her arms over her chest with a determined look on her face. She could never seem to just things go. "Why do you seem to be anticipating taking her to school? And Lydia, why do you seem to be… okay with that?"

"Well," Beetlejuice said with a sly grin, coiling his arm around Lydia's shoulder. "Lyds and me, well, we've gotten _really _close, if you know what I mean."

Lydia rolled her coal-colored eyes but did not shrug Beetlejuice's arm off her shoulder, a fact that did not slip by Beetlejuice. "He's… like, kind of… a friend, I guess," Lydia muttered under her breath before quickly heading out the door, to save herself from further questioning.

"Aw, babes!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, pulling Lydia closer to his body, his fingers wrapping around her shoulder. "I didn't know you considered me a friend. When were ya going to tell me? Keepin' it a secret, were ya babes? You should know you can't keep nothin' from me; I'm the ghost with the most, after all." He chuckled at himself, and Lydia rolled her eyes. However, his antics didn't cease to put a smile on her face, and she felt herself relax into his arms. She could get used to this…

"It's just a word, Beej," she murmured, despite the fact that she was blushing.

"Don't think I don't see you blushing, doll," he teased her, cocking his head to the side so his forehead brushed the wisps of Lydia's dark hair. "You like me; I know it."

"Don't push your luck," she murmured, casting a playful glare in his direction. She paused and chewed the bottom of her lip for a moment, pondering silently. "Hey Beej," she said seriously, glancing up at him. "Nothing's going to change, right? I mean, you're walking me to school, and that's it right? You'll disappear, causing no scene whatsoever, right?"

"Babes, do you even have to ask?" the poltergeist asked her. Lydia looked at him for a long moment, still unsure. "If I see that little fucker, me makin' a scene will be the least of your worries." His eyes had glazed over darkly, and Lydia seemed hypnotized by his anger. She was scared, but at the same time, she felt desire wash over her body and a murmur of a tingle in the crevice of her loins.

She tried to brush over his comment like she didn't care and didn't believe him, but when she spoke, a tremor seemed to paralyze her voice. "I'll be honest here," she began, not quite comfortable revealing her insecurities to this ghost. "You basically told Blake that we're engaged."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Beetlejuice asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Well, then what's the problem?" Beetlejuice asked, slightly defensively. "You're not ashamed of me or nothin', are ya?"

"No, actually, I'm not," Lydia replied quickly, surprising both Beetlejuice and herself because they could both hear the truth in her words. "I'm just worried about how everyone's going to react, you know? I mean, it was bad when I just told everyone you were a friend of the family. You know Winter River; it's a small town. Rumors, whether fact or fiction, spread like wildfire here. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew right now that I'm engaged to you!"

"Maybe I'm not quite understandin' what the problem is here, Lyds," he said, stopping at the bottom of the hill and releasing Lydia's shoulder. He did not, however, step out of her space. "If everyone in town knew you were mine, people would know to back the fuck off you."

"You _don't _understand," Lydia said with exasperation. "Listen, you look older than me. Substantially older. I am sixteen. If people knew I was seeing you, let alone engaged to you, you could get into a lot of trouble-"

"Aw… you worried about lil' old me, babes?"

"-and people might assume that I'm… I don't know… some kind of slut or something."

Lydia could not meet Beetlejuice's eyes as she said this. Then, without warning, his fingertips lightly gripped her chin and tilted her face up so her eyes met his. He seemed to be trying to read her, looking for something. "Has anyone ever called you that word or a synonym of that word?" he asked her, his voice dangerously low. Lydia was beginning to realize that when Beetlejuice was incredibly outraged at something, his voice took on a drastic low tone and his words were more affluent than usual. "Because you're not, you know." He was serious, but his voice had returned to normal. "You may be a tease, but you're not a slut." His brow furrowed and he tilted his head towards her. "No one's called you a tease before, have they? 'Cause if they have-"

Lydia chuckled, despite herself. "No," she said, shaking her head. "No one has called me a tease before."

A small smile toyed with Beetlejuice's lips as he curled an errand strand of her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers rest there for a moment, his thumb tracing her sharp cheekbone softly. Lydia's breathing dramatically increased and she swallowed before subconsciously licking her top lip. Beetlejuice's eyes, already drawn to her supple lips, raised his brow at her subtle action. His thumb stopped its gentle caress, staying still on her cheek for what seemed like a long moment, before sliding back and, along with his fingers, drowned in the tangles of her hair. Simultaneously, his head teetered in until he captured her lips with his.

At that moment, Lydia was very glad she had kissed two boys previously only because she knew what to expect as well as the basics of how to maneuver. Surprisingly, Beetlejuice's lips were soft to touch, and instead of being desperately demanding, he was patiently gentle. Even more surprising, not only to herself but to Beetlejuice, was the way Lydia responded. Immediately, Lydia's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She loved the way his lips encompassed hers, and she didn't protest when he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, and she felt a slight weakness in her knees. Almost as if reading her thought, Beetlejuice dropped his arm and wrapped it around her waist, steadying her, supporting her. She opened her mouth, allowing him to have complete access to the inside of her mouth.

Beetlejuice did not take Lydia's permission for granted. His tongue slid through her lips as they opened, wanting to taste every inch of her, wanting to memorize every inch of her. The feeling of his tongue inside her caused the previous memories of his tongue on her body to spring up, and she whimpered against his lips. Beetlejuice released Lydia's lips so that she could breathe, before wrapping his arms back around her and claiming what was rightly his once again. Lydia offered no resistance, replacing her arms back around him. For whatever reason, Lydia felt bold in his arms and pressed her body against his. What she felt caused her to falter slightly, and blush.

"You do that to me babes," he murmured huskily in her ear. "What can I say?"

"I don't want to go to school today," she said breathlessly. Her face was resting against his chest, and they were in the same positions as they had been when they were kissing. Thankfully, Beetlejuice still had his arms around her petite body or she probably would have collapsed. "Take me somewhere… please?"

"Whatever you want, babes," he told her, no hint of sarcasm in his velvet voice.

In an instant, the two disappeared. Coolness surrounded the two, wind blowing through Lydia's dark curls, messing her locks. Her grip around Beetlejuice tightened, afraid she might slip through his glass, but he only chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

And then, they arrived in a dark and somewhat dank house. Lydia released her hold on the poltergeist and glanced around. This was not her home. The wall paper was black and white stripes, running up and down the walls. There was no furniture, no pictures, no nothing. The house looked completely bare, almost unlivable.

"Where are we?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes wide.

"My place, babes," he told her casually.

"Wait, we're in _your _world?" Lydia asked, spinning on her heel and look Beetlejuice in his eyes. He looked at her in amusement, a small grin on his face. "How can we even be here? Aren't you supposed to be _sent _back?"

Beetlejuice shook his head. "Nah," he said, coiling his arms around her waist. "I have to be _brought _back. And, since I brought someone with me who can bring me back, I'm not too worried."

"Your house," Lydia said, still looking around her as much as she could with his arms around her. "It looks so lonely."

Beetlejuice paused at her comment. He had never heard anyone murmur anything sincere to him before, and he didn't exactly like the way this made him feel. His heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, and then he swallowed as it resumed its thumping. He was getting deeper into this than he originally intended. Yes, he wanted to get married, and he was definitely attracted to her. He could probably even admit that he liked her. But when it came to a thing like love, he steered clear of that shit. Love equaled weakness, and as the most powerful ghost in kingdom come, he would be wise to not dabble in that stuff.

"Don't really come by that much," was his simple explanation.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked him, tilting her head back slightly so she could look at him.

That was a good question. Probably wasn't the smartest place to take her. Now that she had asked him such an obvious question, he was chastising himself for such a stupid act. So much for keeping her his dirty little secret.

When he didn't answer, a smile crawled on Lydia's face. "You like me," she teased, poking him in the stomach playfully.

Beetlejuice ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I don't," he muttered.

"Yes you do," she said, standing on her toes and placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Well, I like when you do _that _to me," he muttered, pulling her tightly against him.

Lydia giggled and pulled away, slipping her hand in his. "Where's the bedroom?" she asked him.

"Now that's more like it babes!" he exclaimed happily, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled as she let him lead her into his bedroom. It was much like the living room; both rooms were devoid of any care, the wallpaper was the same black and white that matched Beetlejuice's infamous suit. Except in the bedroom, there was a somewhat large coffin-shaped bed. Without fully realizing what her actions implicated, Lydia let go of Beetlejuice's hand and took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at the wooden floor beneath her.

"Somethin' the matter, Lyds?" he asked her, taking in her solemn expression. Her head rested in her palms, her elbows resting on her knees. He carefully walked over to her, and took a seat next to her.

"I just feel… weird," Lydia replied honestly, meeting his green eyes with hers. "I mean, c'mon Beej, we never just hang out for fun. I'm afraid of liking you because I don't know _why _I like you. Is it because you were there when the whole Blake debacle happened? Is it because I agreed to marry you and therefore am supposed to like you? Or is it because, for whatever reason, I am somewhat strangely attracted to you?"

Beetlejuice smirked at her last comment and wrapped his arm around her. Oddly enough, he didn't offer one of his retorts, and instead, just offered her the companionship she desired yet didn't understand. Lydia immediately curled her head against her shoulder, and the two remained quiet for a long moment. Her heart was pounding incessantly against the inside of her chest. She was nervous, afraid of what she was about to say. She wasn't sure if she was going to initiate this because she wanted to believe that she liked him and that maybe he liked her too; all she knew was that beyond her comprehension, she needed this. But even more than that, she needed this from _him_.

"I want to feel loved," she told him softly that for a moment, she thought that maybe he didn't hear her.

Then, she felt him shift besides her so that his head was leaning down, his lips close to her ear. "I can make you feel whatever you want to feel, Lyds," he told her softly. "Just ask me, and I'll do it."

Before she could back out, Lydia gripped his shirt in the balls of her hands and pushed her lips onto his. This was much different than their first kiss; this was desperate and needy and passionate.

"Wait, wait," Beetlejuice said, pulling himself away from her. His eyes looked deeply into hers. "This is your first time. There's plenty of time to rush; we _do _have this lifetime and the whole afterlife, after all. This is probably the only time I'll be able to control myself." His eyes begged – yes, begged – that she understood and that she wasn't going to take what he said the wrong way. Beetlejuice may be a jerk, but he wasn't a complete asshole.

Incomprehensively, Lydia trusted him, and merely nodded. She decided at this point to trust him wholly and completely. Maybe this would end up being her regret when she looked back at this point in her life, but then again, maybe this would be one of the happiest moments in her life. And after the past few months of experiencing what she that was once impossible, she was willing to take a chance, even if she was taking a chance on Beetlejuice.

The ghost cupped Lydia's cheek with merely his fingertips, and gently pushed her back so the two fell on the surprisingly soft bed. At the same time, Beetlejuice leaned towards her and kissed her, softly at first. As the two moved so they were both fully lying on the bed, Lydia could feel the restraint the poltergeist was trying to maintain. His fingertips gripped her cheek solidly, firmly, but not roughly. Lydia, for whatever reason, seemed to love to kiss him as soon as they shared their first lip lock. Now, her fingers tangled themselves in his tangles as he switched his position so now he was on top of her. It was incredibly difficult for Beetlejuice to be hyperaware of his senses, but he had to. Lydia was alive, after all, and he had to make sure he didn't crush her, he had to make sure he paused so she could catch her breath, and he had to make sure he didn't hurt her. He wanted her to enjoy the act of making love with him, not be repelled by it.

As one hand buried itself in Lydia's hair, his left hand trailed down Lydia's body until it cupped her breast. Lydia let out a low moan without fully realizing what had just happened. Beetlejuice paused his kiss, tilting his head back just slightly, so he could look at her while simultaneously leaving his hand where it was. His eyes studied hers, gauging her reaction. She couldn't look away, but was beginning to grow quite impatient. She leaned forward and consumed his lips with hers once again, and Beetlejuice leaned into her attack, continuing her ministrations.

However, even the poltergeist was having difficulty with his patience because before he could stop himself, her shirt was displaced on the floor of his room. He broke from her lips so it could trail down her neck. Lydia leaned her head back, giving him greater access at the corner of her throat.

"Babes," Beetlejuice murmured huskily. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything," she said breathlessly.

"I want you to enjoy this," he told her, tracing her collarbone with the very tip of his fingertip. "Relax your body, and don't think about nothing. Just relax."

Lydia could not get a response to form on her lips, so she just grunted. The ghost grinned, taking that as a yes, and dropped his head, sucking and nipping on the flesh of her upper chest. His thumb caressed her hard nipple through the soft material of her plain black bra. He wanted to taste every inch of her skin. This was his now; she was his, and she was so readily offering herself to him. He had to have her. He couldn't wait. Soon enough, her bra was tossed so that it hung from his doorknob. Before the icy air caused her body to tense, his right hand cupped her left breast and his lips captured her right nipple. Lydia gasped with surprise, which merged into a moan. She had never felt her body react to such pleasurable ministrations before. Hell, she had never felt these ministrations on her body before. Her head began to fell lightheaded. Her eyes began to roll back. The pulsating in her lions began to pound almost painfully, and she felt his hardness for her press against his thigh.

She had to do something. Reaching her arms up, Lydia began to unbutton Beetlejuice's shirt. Every once in a while, one of the two would get distracted by the other's touch, but after a long moment, his shirt was finally off. Reacting to instinct, Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her, wanting to kiss his pale white skin. She began with the neck, sucking and demanding some sort of reaction from him. He generously gave it to her, moaning whenever she managed to find a very sensitive area somewhere. Her palms ran flat against his chest, loving the way he felt against her.

The skirt Lydia was wearing was easy to remove. That being said, the tights that she was forced to wear underneath said skirt was a different matter. Beetlejuice got so fed up that he merely tore the fine material in two before gently sliding her simple black boy shorts down her long legs. This was it. There she was; completely bare, for his eyes only. Lydia was somewhat nervous but as she watched him look at her, any insecurity she had vanished, and in place of those feelings, she felt adored and appreciated. After his eyes followed the curves of her body, lingering everywhere from her ample breasts to her milky thighs and finally to her dark curls that contrasted beautifully against her skin, they looked back into her eyes. He didn't tell her she was beautiful; he didn't have to. She knew what he felt for her because she could see it in his eyes.

Shakily, her hands reached for his belt, and she quickly unbuttoned it. He watched her, his eyes softening with every moment she made, until his belt clattered to the floor. Then, along with his help, removed the rest of his clothing until they were both bare. It was odd; no words had really been spoken between them but there were none needed. They were both vulnerable, and because of that, they could read each other easily. He merely looked at her, trying to read her eyes, before slowly entering her. Her hands wrapped around him, gripping his skin. Oddly enough, the pain she was preparing for was minimum if at all, and almost instantly, felt the pleasure she had so long pondered.

Beetlejuice, however, remained still, believing that she was going through a slight piercing pain. Frustrated, Lydia murmured, "Faster."

That seemed to set Beetlejuice off, and he immediately followed her orders, by pushing himself deeper into her. Lydia let out a moan as the ghost continued to make love to her. He was surprisingly gentle but firm with his thrusts, urging Lydia to let go of her inhibitions and release her pleasure through moans, sighs, and whimpers. He loved this. This was the best feeling he had ever experienced with another woman. He loved the fact that she was so warm, so _alive _because it seemed to have increased his senses. Her wetness for him caused his member to tingle, and he had to control himself to not peak too fast. This was about her, not him. The thought surprised him, but he didn't try to deny it. At least not now.

Lydia had never felt as whole as she was feeling right now. All she could do to hang on was to hold Beetlejuice as tightly as she could. Her breathing suddenly increased and her whimpers got sharper. Maybe she shouldn't have dabbled in this activity because once they were finished, Lydia knew she would be attached to him for the rest of her life and afterlife. Maybe that was a good thing. She didn't know, couldn't know.

Because Beetlejuice had made her climax previously, she felt the burning, tingling sensation vibrating throughout her core and recognized it immediately.

"Don't stop," she pleaded with him, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke.

This only caused Beetlejuice to increase the speed of his thrusts, his arms wrapped around Lydia's body, holding onto her desperately. He was about to release, but hearing that she was as close as he was, he fought back. He could wait; he could do it. When a moan died on her lips, the poltergeist took the chance to watch her climax reveal itself onto her face, her beautiful features mirroring everything she was feeling as she twitched against him. Just seeing her like this and knowing that he was the cause made him peak as well, and with a grunt, released himself inside of her. This surprise caused Lydia's orgasm to further itself.

It was official. She was finally complete now. She could die and be happy.

When Beetlejuice finished, he let himself linger inside of her, merely enjoying the simple warmth she provided. She sighed with content when he rolled off of her, and quickly drew up the blankets in order to keep her warm. Coiling his arm tightly around her waist, Beetlejuice pulled Lydia to him, so that her back met with his chest. He could feel Lydia's breathing steady, an indicator that she was sleeping, and he relaxed against her, prepared to follow her action.

But not before grazing a soft butterfly kiss on her right shoulder blade.


End file.
